The Murder Mysteries
Write the first paragraph of your article here. The Murder Mysteries David Martin's Murder (1967) ''- Susan shot and killed her husband during a rampage of missing her son''' Kitty Horton's "Murder" (1969) - Ok first off she was really murdered, Bill was accused and jailed, she had a coronary during a fight they had about her blackmailing the Hortons, she died with the secret that came out years later.... Janene Whitney's Murder (1970) - The Mob knew she knew too much, she was silenced as well...Bill found her John Doe's Brutal Murder (1972) - Bill and Laura saw a holdup and called police, the body of John Doe was found bloodied and dead, and then Bill and Laura both realized life was once and they decided to marry.... Jack Clayton's Murder (1974) - Trish and her many alters melted down and she hit daddy with an iron Larry Atwood's Murder (1977-1978) - Julie was raped and saw her rapist in a pool of blood, who shot him, Jeri Clayton had reason to kill him and so did Doug Williams, hitman Arlo Roberts killed him for the mob and framed Julie for the crime.... Sunny Chandler's Murder (1979) - Kellam Chandler killed his wife and made Tod Chandler think he did it Harley Marshall's Murder (1979) - Alex had killed his brother in a struggle over a balcony Barbara Talmadge's Murder (1979) - Nora killed Barbara (Trista's mother) during a fight over Alex Marshall Brent Cavanaugh's Murder (1980) - Lee hit Brent with a silver dumbell to save Julie's life, Brent died... Eames is Murdered (1981) - Alex orders a hitman of Stuart Whyland to be taken care of... Salem Strangler Murders (1981-1982) - Jake Kositchek began stalking Marlena Evans, killing many including Lori, Denise, Mary Anderson, stalking Phyllis Curtis, attempting to kill Renee Dummonde three times, and eventually murdering Marlena in her apartment. But unfortunately for Jake, his Marlena turned out to be Marlena's twin sister, Samantha Evans. Jake tracked Marlena to Don Craig's cabin and held her hostage, until Roman rescued her and killed Jake. Roman kills Jake (1982) - Roman shoots and kills Jake, the Salem Strangler ''Tim Casey's Murder (1982) ''- The DiMeras had it with this nosy cop, he was "taken care of" Stuart & Evan Whyland's Killings (1983) - Stuart's death was offscreen, but Stefano had cables cut on Evan's car, causing a crash that injured Maggie, but then Stefano and Alex hired a lethal nurse to poison Evan... The Salem Slasher murders (1983-1984) - Renee Dumonde Dimera was murdered at her party, then Trista Evans (Marlena's cousin), Gwen Davies was attacked, so was Joan (police officer), Daisy was murdered, Eugene Bradford's nutty cousin Leticia was murdered, Hope was attacked... Turned out Andre, Tony Dimera's cousin who had had plastic surgery to look identical to Tony, was the murderer, orchestrated by Stefano Dimera. Roman was accused of the murders and went on the run to solve the crime. Abigail Is Killed (1984) - An Amazon shoots Abigail execution style on Stefano's island Andre kills Maxwell (1984) - Andre kills Maxwell by making the trap door suck him down Danny Grant's Murder (1984) - Victor Kiriakis ordered a hit out on Danny before he blew the whistle on him Paul Selejko's Fiery Murder (1985) - Paul was in a fire set by Alex to collect insurance on the Anderson plant Megan Hathaway's Electrocution Murder (1985) - Larry killed Megan and electrocuted her, Hope was framed Richard Cates kills 3 people (1985) - Theo Carver (had him shot), McBride (had him shot), Norma (had her shot) Ingrid's Murder (1986) - Hope as a police officer shoots and kills Ingrid before she shoots Shane Emma Donovan's Murder (1987) - Emma has the whole town hate her and then she is found murdered with needle marks in her arm, its revealed Gillian Forrester (a jilted lover) killed Emma in jealousy ''Lana & Gregory's Murder (1987) - ''Orpheus kills them before John and Hope talk to them Duke Johnson's Murder (1988) - Adrienne shot and killed her father while Steve took the blame Who Killed Ellen Hawk? (1988) Um who cares on this snoozer, Ellen's neck was snapped Jericho Kills Saul (1989) - Jericho killed Mr and Mrs Hunter and then finally Saul Taylor at the revival camp that Steve, Kayla and Marcus tried to have end... Who Killed Marina Toscano (1990) - Kayla was blamed but Isabella killed her sister in self defense Arthur & Rebecca Downey's Car Crash Death (1990) - Cal Winters kills this couple, a couple of friends of Shane Donovan's, Arthur and Rebecca tried to warn him of Cal... Nick & Emilio's Deaths (1991) - Jo shoots Nick and Melissa accidentally kills Emilio Curtis Reed's Murder Mystery (1993) - Everyone in Salem had a reason to kill Curtis, it was Stefano who shot him A Religious Scholar's Death (1995) - Marlena kills the religious scholar while possessed.... Andre's Faked Murder/The Other Andre is Murdered (1996) - John is accused of killing one Andre, and Franco Kelley kills an Andre on an island and frames Bo for it... Daniel Scott's Window Murder (1997) - Stefano pushed Daniel to his death and put a Peter mask on him and had him buried "as fake Peter" and then let the real Peter off to terrorize the enemies... Franco Kelly's Murder (1998) - Franco is murdered by Lucas while saving his mom, Sami ends up on death row while accused of killing the manipulative dashing Italian mobster... Princess Gina's Death (2000) - Bo accidentally shot Gina and she died later in the hospital ''' ''Paul Mendez Dies (2001)'' - Nicole shoots her evil daddy dead''' Mr And Mrs Spears Are Dead (2003) - Jan smiled when someone asked her what happened to her parents, she smirked and said skiing accident and mumbled something about killing them... Andre kills Eve Michaels (2005) - Eve is found murdered with a huge bullet hole in her head and chest Alex kills Lois (2006) - Alex North silences Lois Banks forever by having her hung by a rope on a fan Nick kills Willow Stark (2008) - During a tantrum, he pushes her down and she hits her head on a log ''Who Killed Trent (2009) ''- Nick murdered Trent Lawrence Is Stabbed (2009) - Carly stabs her husband Lawrence to death (some say this will be removed as a murder cause i think he might be alive)... Nick is shot and killed (2014) - Gabi killed Nick in order to protect her and Will's daughter and herself, since he had been harassing her for a long time. She killed him with Victor's gun, which she took from Sonny. The Necktie Killer murders (2015-2016 present) - A serial killer is strangling the citizens of Salem, also framing Chad DiMera.starting with Serena mason ,Paige Larson ,Marlena evans was attacked and will Horton was killed. THE SERIAL KILLERS (AND THEIR VICTIMS) '''''THE SALEM STRANGLER (1981-1982) Killer:'' Jake Kositchek''' ''MO: ''He killed women he deemed bad and immoral Fatal Victims: Bonnie Bradford, Nurse Denise, Lori Masters, Mary Anderson, Samantha Evans Attacked but Unharmed: Renee Dumonde, Marlena Evans Almost killed off but changed their minds: Liz Chandler, Jessica Blake '''''THE SALEM SLASHER (1984) Killer: Andre DiMera (pretended to be Tony and Roman to frame them, wore latex masks)' ''MO: ''killed mostly women that knew Stefano was alive and The DiMeras wanted them eliminated, but accidentally killed Stefano's daughter cause he panicked when realized she knew he wasnt "Tony".....the first intended targets were to be Marie Horton and Gwen Davies but then Stefano promised Alex no harm would come to Marie... Fatal Victims: Renee DiMera Marshall, Kelly Chase, Trista Evans Bradford, Nurse Jane Doe, Leticia Bradford, Daisy hawkings Attacked but unharmed: Gwen Davies, Hope Williams, Marlena Evans Brady,Joan Hopkins,Sandy horton Almost killed off but changed their minds: Marie Horton THE DRAGON (1985) Killer: The Dragon (an anti monarchist out to destroy anyone remotely in line to inherit the royal throne) Fatal Victims: Shane's Old Butler, Prince Nicholas Arani, Sonia Romanov, A Taxi Driver Attacked but Unharmed: Kimberly Brady & Hope Williams THE RIVERFRONT KNIFER (1988) Killer: Harper Deveraux (killed women he deemed immoral much like Jake Kositchek did) Fatal Victims: Esther Williams, Jane Doe, Grace Forrester, Janice Barnes, Unknown Hooker ''Attacked but Unharmed: ''Eve Donovan, Gabrielle Pascal, Kimberly & Kayla Brady Almost killed off but changed their minds: April Ramirez THE CORONATION MASSACRE (2001) Killers: Vincent Moroni's hitmen Sal and Rocco, and Charles (Princess Gina's disgruntled butler) Fatally Wounded: Ingrid, Princess LaCiegna, 2 Waiters, Dutch & Dutchess, Angela Moroni Injured but not killed: John Black, Mimi Lockhart, Greta Von Amburg, Sami Brady, Victor Kiriakis Was to be killed off but changed their mind: Austin Reed (im not kidding, it started out as a rumor and his name came out of the bag, he was to be shot 3 times in the chest and stomach).... THE SALEM STALKER (2003-2004) Killers: Andre DiMera made Marlena subliminally messaged to be the killer Faked Deaths: Abe,Jack,Maggie,Caroline,Cassie,Roman,Doug,Alice Real Murders: The Informer, Jane Doe, Tina The Prison Girl Attacked but Unharmed: Marlena,Kate,Sami,Bonnie,Mimi,Belle,Celeste,Circus Worker '''''THE NECKTIE KILLER (2015-present) ''Killer: ''Ben Weston (He killed to frame Chad Dimera who was a rival for the affections of Abigail Deveraux and the mother of Chads son '' 'MO: strangled them with neckties ''' Fatal Victims: Serena Mason, Paige Larson, Wendy Taylor (Midwife), and William Horton Attacked but unharmed: Marlena Evans